Compaction machines are used for compacting soil substrates. More particularly, after application of an asphalt layer on a ground surface, the compaction machine is moved over the ground surface in order to achieve a planar ground surface. The compaction machines generally include single or dual vibrating compactor drums. The compactor drums generally include a vibration system that transfers vibrations to the ground surface in order to impose compaction forces for leveling the ground surface. The compactor drums may include a conventional vibration system or an oscillatory vibration system, based on application requirements.
During operation of the compaction machine, various components of the compactor drum may be subjected to vibrations. Over a period of time, the vibrations may cause fatigue propagation in one or more compactor drum components thereby causing an early breakdown of the components, which is not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,679 describes an eccentric assembly associated with a vibration compacting machine. The eccentric assembly includes a shaft, first and second eccentric weights, and a member. The first and second eccentric weights are rotatably coupled to the shaft such that they generate vibrations which are transferred to the drum assembly of the vibration compacting machine when the shaft is rotated by a motor.